Horn circuits on automotive steering columns typically include a stationary contact brush and a contact ring assembly having a conductive contact plate on a nonconductive substrate rotatable with a steering shaft of the column. In apparatus described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,254,169, issued 31 May 1966 and assigned to the assignee of this invention, the plastic substrate is a turn signal canceling cam on the steering shaft and the horn contact plate is attached to an annular flange of the cam by a plurality of deformable tabs on the plate bent behind the flange. The bent tabs, however, are exposed from behind the canceling cam and, as a practical matter, must be insulated against spurious contact with other conductive elements of the steering column by an annular insulating gasket adhesively attached to the back side of the flange over the tabs. A contact ring assembly and method according to this invention affords economic advantages relative to prior assemblies and methods by eliminating separate insulating gaskets.